prehistoric park continued
by Spongebob Fan 21
Summary: after the troodon is delt with Nigel goes on more adventures


**There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind but what if we could bring them back what if extinction didn't have to be forever were going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present to give them a second chance this time with the troodon dealt with Nigel goes back 150 million years to prehistoric Utah where he hopes to catch tow killer therapods that were blood rivals welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome to prehistoric park.**

After the mass breakout prehistoric park is back in shape and with that Nigel has planned his next adventure. Alright Nigel said this is what I will be catching the tow terrors of the Jurassic allosaurus and ceratosaurus in particular allosaurus fragillus and ceratosaurus nasicornis it seems wherever you find one you find the other he explained. Nigel is quickly ready for his adventure he sets up the portal driving through.

He arrives in a dry area we are in the dry season Nigel explained. He looked around at the barren looking world lets see what we can find he said suddenly he heard as crashing sound in the trees as a 33 foot animal appeared it had a zebra color for most of the body except for the plates which were orange. This is stegosaurus said Nigel the most famous Jurassic dinosaur. He looked in awe before suddenly hearing a roar.

Back at the park it looks like Bob has another animals that specializes in escaping its exhibit other than the phorasaurochas it was Rascel the parks resident troodon the one that caused the mass breakout. He had learned to push the door handle up with his snout and the boom he was out. Come back here Bib yelled he sighed Nigel never got rid of the net guns so lets try them on this fella. Bob steadied his aim before firing but he missed rascal who ran off in distress darn it Bob growled as Bob hunts the escapee troodon Nigel has found one of his targets at a bad time.

The predator was large at least 33 feet long its fangs were a yellow color and most of it's body was black except for tow red bumps above its eyes allosaurus Nigel said as the allosaurus charged the stegosaurus it sunk it's teeth into the herbivore's neck look during these times this hunter will do anything for a meal even attacking a stegosaurus is an option the stegosaurus broke free and then swatted its tail the allosaurus narrowly avoided the dangerous weapon then it bit down on the stegosaurus's plate but the stegosaurus broke free and suddenly struck the leg of the allosaurus who roared before falling over in pain. Suddenly a roar was heard and three allosaurus appeared the stegosaurus was helpless against them and Nigel saw this as an opportunity he set up the time portal. Maybe I can get tow species for prehistoric park Nigel said.

The stegosaurus charged through followed by Nigel but the allosaurus didn't follow. Nigel arrived with bob waiting looks like you caught a stegosaurus he said. Later on the stegosaurus was moved he sat resting suddenly Rascal appeared oh no sighed Bob I need to buff up security well I'm off Nigel said Nigel is returning to Utah the portal opened as Nigel drove off back into the Jurassic period.

Nigel drove in his jeep suddenly he saw a herd of long necked animals diplodocus he said they were brown with red stripes he watched as they fed on some ferns suddenly he saw four predators watching in the forest it was the allosaurus pack they charged spooking the herd into a panic the herd made distressed calls of terror as the allosaurus closed in one was up to 40 feet long Nigel spotted one nearby resting it's the one from earlier Nigel said he walked over to it it hissed before it began to walk towards him he set up the portal sending it through. It limped into a pen.

Back in the past the allosaurus pack has isolated an old female but even she won't give up without a fight. She swung her tail hitting an allosaurus and sending it flying the allosaurus bit the helpless animals legs but it would take a while to kill this prey. One grabbed a leg but was lifted into the air and thrown off. Then the tow largest allosaurus jumped onto the giant titans side knocking it over then the others sunk there teeth into the animals neck. Nigel now had his chance to catch the allosaurus pack hey he yelled as the bloodied hunters turned and charged at Nigel he promptly opened the portal sending the pack through. In the present they roared as they were put into pens. The hunters roared.

Back in the past Nigel had decided to wait at the kill I am going to see he explained if some ceratosaurus will come to scavenge of this meal.

Back in the present Bob has the net gun ready he watched as Rascel sat waiting suddenly Bob fired the gun catching the troodon of guard Bob held up his prize in triumph. Rascel was taken back to his pen and this time Bob locked the door. You are not getting out again he said.

Back in the past some takers have come to the diplodocus carcass there were tow therapods one was yellow with a black horn and the other was red with a orange horn and alongside them some youngsters one was a juvenile that was human sized the other was a sub adult and the other was a baby wow Nigel said my second favorite therapod is right here he said smiling suddenly a roar was heard another allosaurus appeared oh no said Nigel the male ceratosaurus roared at the assailant only to be rammed into the male hit the floor knocking him out cold. The allosaurus roared the female suddenly rammed the allosaurus with her horn woah said Nigel I guess we were wrong there horns can be weapons he said. But the allosaurus slashed her on her face and bit her back but the osteaderms protected her suddenly the allosaurus felt a pain in its leg and turned to see the sub adult biting down hard on the lower half of its leg then the allosaurus let go roaring in pain then it kicked the sub adult knocking her opponent out cold suddenly the female ceratosaurus grabbed it's arm so she kicked the ceratasaurus in the gut the ceratosaurus let go and it was picked up and thrown into a tree. The allosaurus suddenly was rammed by the male ceratosaurus who thought his mate was dead now he was about to show what happens when the horned lizard was angry. The ceratosaurus then hopped on the allosaurus back and bit down hard but he was shaken off. The allosaurus moved in only to be kicked in the face the ceratosaurus roared and bit the allosaurus on the throat and pulled hard until it ripped the allosaurus throat out and devoured it. The allosaurus coughed up blood before falling over dead. Suddenly the male saw his mate as the female walked over. Nigel sent the young threw who were followed by the parents.

The family appeared roaring as Nigel followed the ceratosaurus were moved suprisenly Nigel said they are actually quite docile the family rested as Nigel smiled with triumph.

 **Next time Nigel goes back to save an early ancestor**

 **( shot of a monkey jumping through the trees)**

 **But runs into trouble**

 **( shot of a charging bird)**

 **While at the park Matilda goes on a rampage**

 **(shot of Matilda roaring at Theo)**

 **Animals caught**

 **Stegosaurs 1 male**

 **Allosaurus 2 males 2 females**

 **Ceratosaurus 2 males 3 females**

 **Seen but not rescued**

 **diplodocus**


End file.
